samerpediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Eminem
Eminem ist der beste Rapper der Welt. Er hat ein Auto, ein Haus und einen Baum. Er hat auch eine Tochter und er hat Geld. Übernommen aus Wikipedia.org Eminem Eminem (* 17.Oktober 1972 in St.Joseph,Missouri als Marshall Bruce Mathers III), auch bekannt als Slim Shady, ist ein US-Amerikanischer Rapper und Produzent. Er ist Grammy- und Oscar-Preisträger. Der Name Eminem ergibt sich aus der Aussprache seiner Initialen „M & M“ (gesprochen: „''M and M''“, „''M 'n' M''“, „''E'm'(i)n'e'm“).'' Kindheit und Jugend Marhall Mathers verbrachte seine ersten Lebensjahre in St. Joseph, Missouri. Seine Eltern Marshall Bruce Mathers II. und Deborah „Debbie“ Briggs heirateten 1972. Der Vater verließ die Familie jedoch, als Eminem drei Monate alt war. Seine bei der Geburt erst 17 Jahre alte Mutter war nach Aussage Eminems drogenabhängig und gewalttätig. Im Alter von 12 Jahren zog Marshall mit seiner Mutter nach Warren, einer Vorstadtgemeinde von Detroit. Hier wuchs er als Weißer in einem überwiegend von Afro-Amerikanern bewohnten Gebiet auf. Eminems Halbonkel Ronald "Ronnie" Polkinghorn, der nur wenige Monate älter als Eminem war, begeisterte ihn für den Rap. Vor allem die Beastie Boys und N.W.A. wurden zu seinen musikalischen Vorbildern. Unter dem Pseudonym "M&M" begann Mathers im Alter von 14 Jahren selbst zu rappen, und trat schon bald der Gruppe "Bassmint Productions" bei. Die Truppe benannte sich später in "Soul Intent" um und veröffentlichte 1995 ihre erste Single, "Fuckin' Backstabber". Obwohl Mathers die Lincoln High School in Warren besuchte, mischte er des öfteren in Freestyle-Battles an der Osborn High School mit. Bereits dort konnte er sich einen Namen als Undergoundrapper machen. Im Alter von 15 Jahren lernte er seine spätere Frau Kimberley Ann Scott, genannt Kim, kennen. Nachdem er die neunte Schulstufe aufgrund von schlechten Noten und Fernbleiben vom Unterricht zweimal wiederholt hatte, brach Eminem im Alter von 17 Jahren die Schule ab. Nach der Highschool verdiente er sich Geld mit verschiedenen Aushilfsjobs und wechselte häufig seine Wohnung, meist, weil er die Miete nicht bezahlen konnte. Familie und Privates 1991 erschoss sich sein Onkel Ronnie während eines Einbruchs mit einer abgesägten Schrotflinte. Dieser tragische Vorfall prägte Eminem sehr, da sein Onkel für ihn Vorbild, Vaterersatz und Freund war. Am 25. Dezember 1995 wurde die Tochter von Marshall Mathers und Kimberley Scott, Hailie Jade, geboren. Das Ehepaar adoptierte die Nichte von Kimberley Scott, Alaina, und Eminem übernahm auch das Sorgerecht für Kimberleys zweite Tochter Whitney, deren biologischer Vater Eminem nicht ist. Die am 14. Juni 1999 vollzogene Heirat wurde am 11. Oktober 2001 nach einem Selbstmordversuch Scotts wieder geschieden. Am 14. Januar 2006 heirateten Mathers und Scott zum zweiten Mal, am 6. April 2006 wurde erneut die Scheidung eingereicht. Am 17. September 1999 verklagte Deborah Mathers ihren Sohn auf 10 Millionen US$ Schmerzensgeld wegen übler Nachrede, da er sie in mehreren Interviews als „unstable, law suit-happy drug user“ bezeichnet hatte. Die Klage wurde fallen gelassen, nachdem man sich auf eine Zahlung von 10.000 US$ einigte. Im August 2000 wurde Eminem zu zwei Jahren Haftstrafe auf Bewährung wegen unerlaubten Waffenbesitzes verurteilt, nachdem der Rapper während einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem Geliebten seiner Ehefrau eine ungeladene Waffe gezogen hatte. Gleichzeitig verklagte Kimberley Scott ihn auf 10 Millionen US$ Schmerzensgeld und das Sorgerecht der Kinder wegen übler Nachrede, da Eminem sie bei mehreren Auftritten und im Besonderen im Song "Kim" stark diffamiert hatte. 2006 zog sich Marshall Mathers aus dem Musikgeschäft zurück, nachdem seine zweite Ehe mit Kimberly Scott geschieden worden und seine Tablettenabhängigkeit immer größer geworden war. Ein weiterer Schicksalsschlag ereilte Eminem durch den Tod von Proof, eines seiner besten Freunde, nur kurze Zeit später. Ende 2007 kam er wegen einer Überdosis ins Krankenhaus und begann eine Entziehungskur. Laut eigener Aussage ist Eminem seit dem 20. April 2008 clean. Eminem, D12 und Slim Shady 1987 lernte er die Brüder Mark und Jeff Bass kennen, die die Produktionsfirma FBT-Produktion gegründet hatten, und nahm in deren Studio seine ersten Demoaufnahmen auf, mit denen er sich bei Rap-Wettbewerben in Detroiter Clubs bewarb. In den folgenden Jahren trat Eminem häufig in so genannten Open-Mic-Jams auf und wurde zu einem festen Teil der Detroiter Rap-Szene. 1995 gab Eminem seinen bis dahin benutzten Künstlernamen „M & M“ auf, um namensrechtliche Probleme mit der Mars Inc., dem Hersteller der Süßigkeit M&M's, zu vermeiden, und nannte sich Eminem. 1996 lernte er seinen späteren Manager Paul Rosenberg kennen, einen früheren Rapper und angehenden Anwalt. Im gleichem Jahr nahm er mit FBT-Produktion sein Debüt-Album Infinite auf, das in einer Auflage von Tausend Stück erschien und von Eminem meist als Demo benutzt wurde, um sich bei Verlagen vorzustellen. Eine besondere Beachtung bei den Käufern fand Infinite nicht. 1996 begründete der Rapper Proof (bürgerlich: DeShaun Holten) ein loses Kollektiv von sechs Rappern, zu dem Eminem als letzter hinzustieß. Proof regte an, dass sich jeder Teilnehmer ein Alter Ego schaffen soll, um hinter dessen Maske unbeschwert seinen eigenen Hardcore-Style zu kreieren. Da aus den ursprünglich sechs Rappern im übertragenen Sinne zwölf wurden, nannte er die Verbindung D12, Dirty Dozen (engl. für Dreckiges Dutzend). Eminem erschuf sich daraufhin die Figur „Slim Shady“[5]und nahm die Slim Shady EP auf. Bevor D12 das erste Album veröffentlichen konnten, wurde eines der Mitglieder, Bugz (bürgerlich Karnail Paul Pitts), während eines Streits mit Unbekannten erschossen. Später wurde Swift (bürgerlich Ondre Moore) in die Gruppe aufgenommen, um wieder zu sechst zu sein. In dieser Formation veröffentlichte die Gruppe später zwei Alben, Devils Night und D12 World, auf denen die Gruppe mit den Titeln Bugz 97 und Good Die Young an Bugz gedachten. Am 11. April 2006 wurde Proof, Trauzeuge und brüderlicher Freund von Eminem, bei einer Schießerei vor einem Detroiter Nachtclub erschossen. Der Produzent Dr. Dre (bürgerlich André Romel Young) wurde auf die Slim Shady EP aufmerksam gemacht, nahm Eminem unter Vertrag und produzierte mit ihm aus der Slim Shady EP die Slim Shady LP. Das Album erschien 1999 und erreichte schnell Platz 1 und die ausgekoppelte Single My Name Is Platz 2 der amerikanischen Billboard Charts. Die Slim Shady LP erhielt vier Platin-Auszeichnungen. Die nachfolgenden Alben The Marshall Mathers LP, The Eminem Show und Encore hatten einen noch größeren kommerziellen Erfolg. Bei den Grammy-Verleihungen 2003 erhielt Eminem drei Awards. Am 2. Dezember 2005 erschien das Best-of-Album Curtain Call: The Hits. Es soll, laut Eminem in einem MTV-Interview, „das Ende eines Abschnitts seiner Karriere“ sein und auch das Ende seines alter ego Slim Shady. In den folgenden Jahren wurde es still um den Rapper. Erst im Mai 2009 erschien Eminems nächstes Studioalbum, Relapse. Hauptthema des Albums ist seine überwundene Tablettenabhängigkeit und seine Entzugstherapie; er spielt aber auch auf seine vierjährige Öffentlichkeitsabwesenheit an. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung von 2005 ließ er seinen Alter Ego Slim Shady "wiederauferstehen". Im Song Cold Wind Blows vom Album Recovery rappt Eminem weiters, er würde bis zu dem Tag, an dem er stirbt, Shady bleiben. Im Juni 2010 erscheint Eminems neues Album Recovery, welches ursprünglich unter dem Namen Relapse 2 für Ende 2009 angekündigt wurde. Um die Zeit bis dahin zu überbrücken, ist am 18. Dezember 2009 ein Re-Release von Relapse unter dem Namen Relapse: Refill erschienen. Dieses enthielt 7 neue Songs. Textinhalte Seine oft aggressiven Texte kommen bei den Jugendlichen, besonders weißen Zuhörern gut an. Kritiker bemängeln an Eminems Texten, dass diese oftmals überzeichnete, surreale Gewaltphantasien beinhalten. Eminem verbalisiert durch seine Äußerungen Konflikte innerhalb der amerikanischen Gesellschaft, so wie er sie sieht. Von LGBT wird er als „Schwulenhasser“ und allgemein als „Hassprediger“ bezeichnet. Er selber sieht sich als einen ehrlichen Mensch, der nur sage was ihm durch den Kopf gehe und der zum Ausdruck bringe was andere auch denken, aber nicht sagen. Die Frage sei vielmehr warum all diese Dinge in seinem Kopf wären:[7] “My thing is this; if I'm sick enough to think it, then I'm sick enough to say it. Why are these thoughts in my head? A lot of people think a lot worse shit than I do. They just don't say it.” –Eminem Seine homophob wirkenden Texte sieht er als Ergebnis seiner Herkunft an. Wenn man auf der Straße seinen Gegner als „Faggot“ (Schwuchtel) bezeichne, so meine man nicht Schwule an sich, sondern man wolle demjenigen lediglich seine Männlichkeit absprechen. So habe er dies Wort gelernt und in dem Sinne würde er es auch gebrauchen: “People just don't understand where I come from. ‘Faggot’ to me doesn't necessarily mean gay people. ‘Faggot’ to me just means… taking away your manhood. You're a sissy. You're a coward. … That's how I learned the word. Battling with somebody, you do anything you can to strip their manhood away.” –Eminem Eminem sieht sich als jemand der mit seinen Texten das „stereotype Rappergehabe“ ironisch überhöht und will auch seine übrigen Text so interpretiert sehen: „Nehmt keine Drogen, habt keinen ungeschützten Geschlechtsverkehr, seid nicht gewalttätig – überlasst das mir!“ Hauptsächlich drehen sich die Themen seiner Texte aber um die Verarbeitung seiner Kindheit und Jugend (z. B. Cleanin' out my Closet) sowie um seine missglückte erste Ehe mit Kim. Auf der Marshall Mathers LP befindet sich ein Track mit dem Namen „Kim“, auf dem hörspielartig ein Streit zwischen Eminem und seiner damaligen Ehefrau umgesetzt wird. Im Verlauf dieses Stücks zerrt Eminem seine Frau in ein Auto. Als sie – gegen Ende des Liedes – versucht wegzulaufen, schneidet er ihr mit den Worten „Bleed, bitch, bleed“ („Blute, Schlampe, blute“) die Kehle durch und steckt sie in den Kofferraum. Mehrfach brachte Eminem bei Auftritten eine Sexpuppe mit auf die Bühne, die Kimberley Scott darstellen soll. Diese Puppe wurde dann unter dem Beifall des Publikums von ihm beschimpft und scheinbar vergewaltigt. Im Song Mockingbird aus dem Album Encore singt er von Lainie und Hailie, aber auch in vielen weiteren Songs nimmt Eminem Bezug auf seine Tochter (z. B. Hailie's Song oder When I'm Gone). Konflikt mit Mariah Carey Eminem hat mehrere Songs geschrieben, die sich auf seine angebliche Beziehung mit der Sängerin Mariah Carey beziehen. Carey streitet es ab, eine sexuelle Beziehung mit dem Rapper gehabt zu haben, und sagt, sie hätten zwar desöfteren etwas miteinander unternommen, jedoch ohne dass etwas Sexuelles oder intimes stattfand. Diese Episode zieht sich durch mehrere Songs Eminems und Careys. Im Song "Bagpipes from Baghdad" aus dem Jahr 2009 verunglimpft Eminem Mariahs Beziehung zu ihrem Ehemann Nick Cannon. [10] Canonn meinte daraufhin, Eminem's Karriere basiere auf "rassistischer Bigotterie". Später sagte Eminem, das Paar habe den Song missinterpretiert und er würde ihnen alles Gute wünschen. Auch Nick Canonn ruderte daraufhin zurück und sagte, er habe lediglich seine Gefühle über den Song zum Ausdruck bringen und nicht Eminem selbst beleidigen wollen. Einige Monate nach "Bagpipes from Baghdad" wurde Mariah Careys Song "Obsessed" veröffentlicht. In diesem singt sie über einen Mann, der behauptet, eine Beziehung mit ihr zu haben. Eminem veröffentlichte als Antwort auf den Song einen Track namens "The Warning". Dieser enthält Anrufbeantworternachrichten, die laut Marshall Mathers von Carey selbst stammen, als die zwei zusammen gewesen waren. Gleichzeitig deutete Eminem an, weitere Beweise einer Beziehung zu haben. Weder Carey noch Cannon haben bislang ein Statement zu dem Track abgegeben. Reaktionen Aufgrund gewaltverherrlichender Textinhalte wurde Eminem häufiger starker Kritik ausgesetzt, die bis zu Boykottaufrufen von Politikern und Elternverbänden und Demonstration von Schwulen- und Lesben-Verbänden vor Konzerten reichten. Nach demSchulmassaker von Littleton, Colorado, wurden Eminems Texte für die Bluttat mitverantwortlich gemacht. In Neuseeland durfte das Album The Marshall Mathers LP nur an über 18-Jährige verkauft werden. Lynne Cheney, Ehefrau des US-VizepräsidentenRichard Cheney, veranlasste einen Ausschuss im US-Kongress gegen unangemessene Gewaltdarstellung in der Popmusik. Dies ist allerdings kein seltener Fall in der um Öffentlichkeit bedachten innerpolitischen Kämpfe innerhalb der USA. Tipper Gore, Ehefrau des späteren US-Vizepräsidenten Al Gore, initiierte in den 1980er-Jahren mit die PMRC, eine Organisation gegen Rock-Musik mit „eindeutigen Inhalten“ („explicit lyrics“, gemeint waren vordergründig bestimmte Heavy Metal-Alben und bestimmte Rap-Alben) - die entsprechenden Aufkleber auf Platten und CDs erwiesen sich dagegen eher als Verkaufshilfe. Außerdem wurde eine entschärfte Version der Eminem Show herausgegeben, da der auf dem Album befindliche Track Drips (mit Obie Trice), laut Aussage einiger Politiker, zu hart sei. Dieser Track wurde auf der entschärften Version komplett ausgelassen, ohne dass er durch einen anderen Titel ersetzt wurde. 8 Mile und Mosh 2002 spielte Eminem die Hauptrolle in dem halb autobiographischen Film 8 Mile. Darin verkörperte er einen weißen Rapper namens Rabbit. Die 8 Mile Road in Detroit trennt den reichen (weißen) Norden der Vorstädte von der armen (schwarzen) Downtown (Ghettos). Für diesen Film bekam Eminem einen Oscar für den besten Original-Song (Lose Yourself). Im Oktober 2004 veröffentlichte Eminem das Video Mosh, mit dem er im US-Präsidentschaftswahlkampf Position gegen eine Wiederwahl von George W. Bush bezog (Zitate aus dem Song Mosh: Mush, fuck Bush, Strap him with an AK-47... und ... this weapon of mass destruction that we call our president). Das Video endet mit einem Wahlaufruf VOTE Tuesday November 2nd. Das Video löste international starke Reaktionen aus. Nachdem Bush die Wahl gewann, wurde das Ende des Videos geändert: Die Bürger im Video gehen nicht wählen, sondern stürmen den Senat. Diskografie Eminem ist mit inzwischen mehr als 80 Millionen verkauften Alben, der weltweit erfolgreichste weiße Rapper und hat einen Eintrag im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde. Sein Jahresgehalt wird laut Forbes auf 18 Millionen US-Dollar geschätzt. Er gehört zu den Top-Verdienern im Hip-Hop-Bereich. Hauptartikel: Eminem/Diskografie 1996: Infinite 1997: The Slim Shady EP 1999: The Slim Shady LP 2000: The Marshall Mathers LP 2002: The Eminem Show 2002: 8 Mile (Soundtrack) 2004: Encore 2005: Curtain Call: The Hits (Best Of) 2006: Eminem Presents: The Re-Up (Label-Sampler) 2009: Relapse 2010: Recovery Für eine Auflistung von den von Eminem produzierten Songs siehe: Eminem/Produktions-Diskografie. D12 →''siehe D12/Diskografie'' Filmographie The Wash (2001) 8 Mile (2002) Filme über Eminem Behind the mask: The unauthorized biography (DVD) Sein wahres Gesicht (DVD, 2005) Auszeichnungen Oscar 2003: für „Bester Original-Song“ zu 8 Mile (Lose Yourself) Grammy 2000: für „Best Rap Solo Performance“ (My Name Is) 2000: für „Best Rap Album“ (The Slim Shady LP) 2001: für „Best Rap Solo Performance“ (The Real Slim Shady) 2001: für „Best Rap Performace by Duo/Group“ (Forgot About Dre) (mit Dr. Dre) 2001: für „Best Rap Album“ (The Marshall Mathers LP) 2003: für „Best Short Form Music Video“ (Without Me) 2003: für „Best Rap Album“ (The Eminem Show) 2004: für „Best Rap Solo Performance“ (Lose Yourself) 2004: für „Best Rap Song“ (Lose Yourself) 2010: für "Best Rap Album" (Relapse) 2010: für "Best Rap Performance By a Duo or Group" (Eminem, Dr. Dre & 50 Cent - Crack a Bottle) Echo 2001: für „Künstler/in oder Gruppe International“ 2003: für „Künstler/in oder Gruppe International“ 2005: für „Künstler/in oder Gruppe International“ 2007: für „Künstler/in oder Gruppe International“ Bravo Otto 2000: „Gold“ in der Kategorie „Hip-Hop International“[13] 2001: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Hip-Hop International“[14] 2002: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Hip-Hop International“[15] 2003: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Hip-Hop International“[16] 2004: „Bronze“ in der Kategorie „Hip-Hop International“[17] 2005: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Hip-Hop International“[18] 2006: „Gold“ in der Kategorie „Hip-Hop International“[19] 2007: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Hip-Hop International“ MTV Video Music Awards 2002: für „Best Video Of The Year“ 2002: für „Best Male Video“ 2002: für „Best Rap Video“ 2002: für „Best Direction In A Video“ 2009: für „Best Hip-Hop-Video“ MTV Europe Music Awards 1999: für „Bester Hip-Hop-Künstler“ 2000: für „Bestes Album“ (The Marshall Mathers LP) 2000: für „Bester Hip-Hop-Künstler“ 2001: für „Bester Hip-Hop-Künstler“ 2002: für „Bester Künstler“ 2002: für „Bestes Album“ (The Eminem Show) 2002: für „Bester Hip-Hop-Künstler“ 2003: für „Bester Hip-Hop-Künstler“ 2009: für „Bester Künstler“ Literatur Rob McGibbon: EMINEM - The Real Fucking Story. Aus dem Englischen von Winfried Czech. Goldmann, München 2001, ISBN 3-442-45033-0 Eminem: Weiße Wut - Angry Blonde, Höfen: Hannibal, 2001 Billy Dancer: His Name Is...: The Eminem Story in Words and Pictures (englisch), 2001 Anthony Bozza: Eminem - Die Biographie - Whatever You Say I Am, München: Heyne, 2003 Eminem und Chuck Weiner: Eminem Talking, Berlin: Schwarzkopf und Schwarzkopf, 2003 David Stubbs: Cleaning Out My Closet – Die Story zu jedem Song, Schlüchtern: Rockbuch-Verl. Buhmann und Haeseler, 2004 Barnaby Legg, Jim McCarthy, und Flameboy: Eminem – In my Skin, Berlin: Schwarzkopf und Schwarzkopf, 2005 Eminem - Die Dunkle Geschichte von Nick Hasted, Berlin: Bosworth Music 2006, ISBN 978-3-86543-038-0 Eminem - The Way I Am, Autobiographie, 2008, ISBN 978-3462040623